


Utterly Unsuitable

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Rome
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atia likes Timon more than she'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Unsuitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaybee65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybee65/gifts).



> For Yuletide 2007.

Atia likes Timon more than she'd like to admit.

He's utterly unsuitable, of course. Utterly. She should be embarrassed to fuck him with such enthusiasm. He's coarse, and vulgar, and of low birth, and there's something vaguely obscene about his circumsised cock, all naked and exposed like a peeled fruit.

On the other hand, there's something touching in his enthusiasm for her charms. Not like Antony, who, much as she adores him, would be just as happy fucking an elderly house slave, or a grimy kitchen boy, or Venus knows what else. No, it's not just any fuck Timon wants, it's her. And she certainly can't complain about his stamina or the size of his cock. Peeled or not, it certainly gets the job done.

Oh, Antony loves her and she loves him, of course. But he just doesn't have the same...

There's a sweetness to Timon. It's odd, really, because she knows he'd kill for her if only she paid him enough, and yet there's something in him that's almost like a schoolboy with a crush.

Utterly unsuitable. Utterly. Absurd. She pretends she's not interested, but she's pretty sure she's not fooling anyone, not even Timon.

Well. Maybe Antony.


End file.
